Promises
by YaimLight
Summary: After all he had promised and he always kept his promises.


A/N: So yer I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stuff that I have not finished yet and again I apologise but Twilight, I really couldn't care less about it right now. **I should warn you that this story contains mention of rape, torture, physical and mental abuse incest (sort of, there not physically related so does it count?), sex the kinky kind and then last but not least suicide and murder**. Hope you enjoy

Promises

He watched as she moved around the small room. Her hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail exposing the long column of her neck, her shirt long forgotten on the back of her chair leaving her in a black vest and dark blue jeans. She moved gracefully from one side of the room to another, the tip of her pen pressed gently against her full pink lips, her eyes never wavering from the thick file she held in her hand.

It hadn't taken him long to find her, a gentle prod here and a small nudge there had given him all the information he needed on the women. Everything from her favourite colure to the location of her small duck shaped birth mark. He knew that she took her coffee sweet and milky, that she used apple shampoo and that if she could she would never leave her lab; never stop looking for a way back to _**him**_.

It was his gentle prodding that had lead him here, to a small block of flats in a small town in New Mexico. The young women stopped in her frantic pacing, her eyes slipping closed as the hand holding her pen moved round to rub at the back of her neck. He could practically here her moan of pleasure from here, calling out to him, begging him to come closer. And oh how he wanted to.

He could sneak in there now and she would never know he was there even if he stood right in front of her. He would follow her from room to room watch as she slowly undressed to change into her bed cloths and then when she was finally asleep he would take from her what his brother so desperately wanted.

She would not wake till he had her spread her wide and tied down. And as she screamed he would take her again and again, his sharp teeth sinking deep onto her flesh, pail hands leaving dark bruises on her skin as he gripped her tight, nails digging in drawing blood. She would scream and all it would do was drive his pleasure higher, pound into her open body harder. Her tears would only make things that much better as she begged him to stop.

Only when he had taken his fill of her would he tell her why it had happened to her, who she had to blame and he would leave her there untied and alone to cry as he slipped away into the night with promises of his return. And he would return till she had come to anticipate his return, till she begged for more. More him, more pain, just more.

Shifting his weight he lent against the tree next to him, eyes never leaving the women as she let her hands fall, her eyes fluttering open. He could understand now how she had caught _**his**_ attention. She was an attractive enough woman, for a human that was. Smart, determined and not to mention talented, things he had come to realize meant something in this world.

In this world she was considered better than most so it came as no surprise that _**he **_had been drawn to her. As he pondered her, she slowly sunk to the floor, her back pressed against the side of a small table. She looked small, weak and pathetic, beneath him. No maybe he couldn't see why _**he**_ had become so attached to her or maybe it had been these things that had made _**him**_ want her, want this world.

It didn't matter anymore. Soon this world would be his; these people his subjects to control, to own. And where better to start than with the women who_** he**_ had fallen so stupidly in love with. After all he had promised hadn't he? Promised that he would come for her and yet here she was alone and unprotected, his for the taking. Oh and he would take her.

The things he would do to her, make her do to the people she loved. He would drag it out for how long he didn't know but what he did know was that it would hurt _**him**_ more than anything else. Because _**he**_ had to hurt as well. He would make sure that _**he**_ would see everything that he did to the fragile women.

She moved once again, a pail finger rubbing at her lips as she smiled sweetly her eyes wide and glazed over as she remembered a long forgotten event, filled with love and hope. He would crush that from her. He would pull every shred of hope out from her grasp and cut the love out of her.

She would scream for him, the pain replacing everything else. She will beg for death for she would never known pain like he would inflict on her. There would be no mercy, no reprieve. He would drive her to the brink of in sanity again and again and then finally when he had become bored with her screams he would let her think that_** he**_ had come to save her and as they made love he would choke the very life from her, showing her a flash of teeth and dark green eyes before her life force faded into nothingness, leaving him with one final scream that would be sweet music to his ears.

That would hurt _**him**_, anger _**him**_ and he knew _**he**_ would want revenge for it but it would never break _**him**_ not like he wanted. _**His**_ heart is what made _**him**_ mighty and he wanted to destroy it so completely and utterly that _**he**_ would never recover. He desperately needed to humiliate _**him**_ the way he had been and short of forcing himself on the larger man, make _**him**_ beg and plead for him to stop as he relentlessly pounded into _**him**_ reducing the stupid childish man to tears, this was the next best thing.

He would make her come to him willingly; make her fall so in love with him that she would never remember the man that had come before. He would twist and turn her till she became his, body, mind and soul. She would be his toy, his puppet, his slave and she would love him for it.

He would break her that way and when he had finished, when all she wanted was him and could no longer live without him, he would throw her aside and watch as she destroyed herself knowing that _**he**_ too watched with a broken heart as she took her own life.

She pulled the file back towards her and started to study the many grafts and words once more. He knew that she searched for _**him**_, that she most likely never would stop and if he was a kind, caring gentlemen he would put her out of her misery.

She would never need know that it was an imposter, that the real man watched from the sky in horror as she lead the life_** he**_ often dreamed them of having with another man. Watched her grow old and bare his children. Watch as she lay on her death bed and the man she loved leaned down next to her and whispered in her ear that everything she had known had been a lie. Watched as her heat shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as he showed her the truth.

Oh or better yet let her think _**he**_ had returned to her. Let her be consumed by the love and happiness that came with being reunited with a loved one. And he would love her like she had never known. She would feel worshiped like a goddess as he bent to her every command. The perfect man, well at least for the first few weeks anyway. Then it would all change. She would come home one day all happy and innocent and then he would just snap. Some little word some stupid little action and then his fist would collide with that pretty little face of hers.

She would look so perfectly broken on the floor as time and time again he beat her down for things that she would have no control over. She would spend her life thinking that it was _**him**_ who was capable of such acts, such evil and her confusion and hurt would be as sweet as nectar making him want more and more.

The possibilities where endless and he knew he had time. It would be a long drawn out affair and they would both suffer, he knew that much. He never took his eyes of her as she slowly slipped down more, her eyes slipping closed as she feel into a deep sleep. She looked innocent and fragile in her slumber, almost childlike. He would destroy it. By the time he was finished there would be no trace left of the women she was now. Just an empty shell.

After all he had promised and he always kept his promises.


End file.
